


His Most Faithful Servant

by Neverlast18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamort, Cursed Child, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Horcruxes, Killing, Love, Murder, Post War, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Voldemort's child, horcrux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverlast18/pseuds/Neverlast18
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has been Voldemort's most faithful servant. She went to Azkaban rather than renounce him. And now, he is going to reward her beyond her wildest dreams.





	1. The Horcrux

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first ever fanfic, so i would love some feedback! hope you like it!

It was a cold February evening when the Dark Lord summoned Bellatrix Lestrange to his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. She had been faithful. She braved Azkaban rather than renounce him. And now, she was going to be honored. Oh, she going to be honored beyond her wildest imagination. Voldemort looked at the muggle tramp who sat bound and gagged in the middle of the floor. His screams were made soundless by the Silencing Charm. Voldemort ran a long spider like finger over the blade of the knife he was holding.

“You requested my presence, Master?”, Bella said as she bowed and entered the room.  
Azkaban seems to have taken its toll, but not enough to rob her of her great good looks. Her face was still pale and sunken, but her heavily hooded eyes seemed to have regained some color after she had a few decent meals since last week’s breakout. Her wild mane of dark hair fell to the middle of her back. Even Voldemort had to admit, she looked good. Perhaps he’d have another task for her soon...but it was best to wait until she regained her health. Besides, this was more important for now.

“Bella” Voldemort said in a cool, cruel voice. “How lovely it is to see you again. My most faithful servant. I said I will honor you beyond your dreams and so I shall. Bella, I will make you immortal. Death shall never touch you”

“My Lord!” Bella gasped. “Thank you!”

She threw herself to her knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort’s robes.  
“Stand up, Bella” he instructed. Bella stood.

“Now take off your mother’s bracelet”

She removed it with a trembling hand and clutched it.

“Get ready, now”, said Voldemort. He raised his wand and performed the complicated bit of magic to implant a vision into Bellatrix’s head. He normally used this to create visions to torment his enemies into madness. No, not this time. This was better than what he had read in _Secret of the Darkest Arts_ , which provided explicit instructions and illustrations in creating a horcrux. Bellatrix would be able to see herself taking all the necessary steps. 

“Are you ready, Bella?” he asked when the visions faded.

“Yes, my Lord”  
“Begin”  
Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it at the muggle tramp.

“ _Aveda Kedavra!_ ”

The man’s body fell to the floor.

Bella took the blade Voldemort handed her and made a gash across her wand arm. Blood splattered the floor. She drew a circle of blood between herself and the dead tramp and placed the bracelet in the middle of the circle. Next, she pressed the tip of her wand to her heart and uttered,

“ _Aufer anima!_ ”

It was pain beyond anything Bellatrix has ever experienced before. It was worse than the Cruciatus Curse. Much worse… it felt as if her body was burning, burning while being ripped apart by hooks. As if a large beast trapped inside her was clawing its way out. Ripping through her chest, causing her agony beyond reason and imagination. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for this kind of pain.  
Breathing harshly, she removed her wand tip from her heart and pressed it against the bracelet in the circle of blood.  
“ _Abscondam anima_ ”  
And then it stopped. The pain ended. Everything was back to normal. She picked up her horcrux and dropped it almost at once- it burned her.  
  
“Pick it up, Bella”, Voldemort instructed. “We shall hide it now. I know just the place”  
  
They Apparated in front of a large building. Bellatrix looked up and saw a sign that said “Wool’s Orphanage”.  
  
“The children are at a dinner outing at this moment”, Voldemort explained. “We shall have sufficient time”  
Bella was clutching her horcrux so tightly, she hadn’t noticed it no longer burned.  
  
“This is where my childhood was spent” Voldemort told her as they made their way inside. “Eleven long, miserable years before I got my Hogwarts letter. But I was still forced to spend my summers here. All because my filthy muggle father abandoned my witch mother when she told him what she was. Well, I showed him, didn’t I? I made him pay!”  
  
They stopped in front of a small door on the second floor. Similar small doors were on either side of the long hallway.  
“My childhood bedroom, Bella. It was in this room that I first found out I was a wizard. That old fool Dumbledore came to visit. I made the mistake of letting him see my true nature…”  
  
“My Lord-“ Bella started. Voldemort raised a hand to silence her. He pushed the bed to the other side of the room with one sweep of his wand and removed the floorboards with another.  
“The horcrux, if you would” he said.  
Bella bowed as she handed it over.  
  
Voldemort carefully placed it on the ground under the floorboards and took out his wand. For nearly half an hour, he knelt over it, muttering incantations and making complicated hand movements. At last, he turned to Bellatrix.  
  
“I disillusioned the bracelet, so none will be able to see it. Even if the brat who lives here now tries to hide something he stole under these boards. I also used the same protective enchantments I have used on my own horcruxes. No spell known to wizardkind can harm it. Anyone who touches it shall suffer instant death.” With two sweeps on his wand, the floorboards and bed were put back.  
  
“My Lord” said Bella, dropping to her knees. “I don’t know how to thank you for this, my Lord.”  
  
“You are deserving, Bella. You are my most faithful servant”  
He took her arm and they Disapparated.


	2. The Day That We First Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! i loved all the positive feedback on the first chapter so i decided to add chapter 2 early. i had some free time this Saturday so i wrote this chapter. chapter 3 will come later, so stay tuned! my weeks are usually busy but i'll try to update on the weekends :)

Nearly two weeks have passed since the creation of Bella’s horcrux. The Dark Lord has been buried in his work from dusk till dawn, training his Death Eaters and doing research. He divulged his plan to Bellatrix of luring the Potter brat into the Department of Mysteries to take the prophecy so he could at last hear it in its entirety. Bellatrix was to play an important part in this ploy. She and Lucius Malfoy were to take the prophecy from Potter once he lifted it from the shelves. It was a great honor, to hand deliver the prophecy to her master.  
But somehow, Bella felt empty. Her emptiness had nothing to do with the fact that part of her soul was now forever encased in her mother’s bracelet hidden beneath the floors of Wool’s Orphanage. It had nothing to do with her untouched supper brought in by a house elf, which included all her favorite things, beef stew and Yorkshire pudding, rosemary potatoes and honey glazed carrots and a scrumptious chocolate cake for dessert. Voldemort always made damn sure she was fed well. She been emaciated after he broke her out of Azkaban but had filled out in the weeks since. She needed nourishment, he insisted, because her body and mind had taken a beating in the creation of her horcrux. And because he had a job for her. A job he would trust to no one else. But he wasn’t telling her what it was. And this was not causing her emptiness either.  
  
No…this was….something else.  
  
She loved him…oh yes, she was in love with him, ever since they first met. She married Rodolphus Lestrange simply because that’s what was expected of her. A good, respectable, pureblood marriage. But she was in love with Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort.  
  
She summoned a house elf to bring her a large bottle of firewhiskey. Not even bothering to use a goblet, she took a large swig from the bottle and laid back on her bed, thinking of the first day they met.  
  
_She had been eleven years old. It was the night before her journey to King’s Cross to board the Hogwarts Express. As the eldest sister, she would be the first to attend Hogwarts. Her trunk was already packed with her brand new wand, books, school robes, supplies, and everything else she’d need for her first year. Narcissa and Andromeda were both fast asleep upstairs._  
  
_She had been sitting on the lavish couch in her family’s sitting room, reading a book titled “1,001 Jinxes and Hexes You Need For Dueling” and trying to pronounce the incantation for a spell that removed the bones from your opponents’ arms when she heard them in the entrance hall. The first set of footsteps sounded like her father, _Cygnus. She didn’t recognize the second.__  
  
_“Bellatrix. I’d like you to meet my good friend, Lord Tom Riddle. He’s here to pick up a few things. I trust you not to annoy him while I fetch them” Cygnus said._  
  
_Bella looked up and her eyes grew wide. She was looking at the handsomest man she had ever seen. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties. He was very tall, and had pale, almost milk-white skin and thick black hair and dark eyes._  
  
_“Hello, Bella” he said, extending his hand._  
  
_She mumbled a shy “hello” as she shook it. It felt ice cold._  
  
_He sat down next to her, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of Honeydukes sweets._  
_“You won’t get into Hogsmeade until your third year, I’m afraid, but some candy wouldn’t hurt”_  
  
_“Th-thank you, Lord Riddle”, Bellatrix blushed scarlet.  
_ _He leaned over to look at her book._

__

_“I can help you, if you’d like, Bella”_  
_He spent the next twenty minutes teaching her the correct pronunciations and hand movements for the spells in the book. The pair did not look up until Cygnus Black reentered the room, carrying a large package wrapped in brown paper._  
  
_“Thank you, Cygnus. This will be most useful”, Tom Riddle said as he took the package. “Bella here is a very promising young talent. You should be proud.”  
He left without another word. _


	3. Pleasure and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short, sorry! i promise chapter 4 will be longer and better!

Bellatrix sat panting on the floor of Lord Voldemort’s bedroom in Malfoy Manor, the aftermath of what happened in the Department of Mysteries buzzing around her head like angry hornets. All the hard efforts…wasted. The prophecy smashed. Thwarted by the Potter brat yet again. Her master’s anger burnt her like a fire, but he had rescued her. Of all the Death Eaters at the Department, he stayed behind, exposed himself to the Minister of Magic to save her…surely he was not angry with her?  
“Master! Forgive me”, she gasped, falling to her knees. “I did not know, I tried my best to get the prophecy but smashed, Master!”  
“I do not seek to punish you, Bella” Voldemort said. “Stand up”  
She stood, and Voldemort pointed his wand at her. All her injuries healed themselves. The broken ribs she suffered from the statue that pinned her to the ground mended. Voldemort reached into his robes pocket and handed her a small vial of potion. Bella drank it without a word and felt her pain subside.  
“You really are a lovely creature, Bella”, Voldemort said. Bella felt ice cold lips graze against her cheek and gave an involuntary shiver. Voldemort took no notice.  
“I said, Bella, I had a special task for you”  
“Yes, Master. I will do whatever you require”  
  
“The Potter brat will die. No matter what that prophecy says- he must die. And he will. And I will be the one true ruler of the magical world. And you, Bellatrix, will be my queen. But there is one other thing I need…  
An heir. A child raised to know and understand the superiority of magical blood. Extend Salazar Slytherin’s noble bloodline. You are the only one worthy of carrying such a child, Bella”  
  
“My Lord!” Bella exclaimed. “Thank you! This is the greatest honor you have granted me”  
Voldemort placed a long fingered, spider-like hand under Bella’s chin and kissed her again.

Then he took a step back and began to disrobe. 

A thought crossed Bella’s mind. _If creating horcruxes had so horribly disfigured Tom Riddle’s face, what could his body possibly look like?_

As if reading her mind (or perhaps he had, with a silent Legilimens) Voldemort let his robes fall to the floor. 

To Bella’s surprise, his body looked perfectly normal. It was chalk white and completely hairless, but toned and muscular. Voldemort clearly took great care of himself.

He stepped closer and put his arms around Bella. Oh how she had fantasized about this day, how she dreamed of it…and here it was at last. She felt his hands run up her spine and unzip her dress. It fell to the floor and Bella felt ice cold hands caress her breasts. She was being pushed back onto the bed, Voldmort’s ice cold body on top of her. He kissed her neck and slipped off her silk underwear. She felt his hands on her inner thighs, moving toward… toward…  
She tightened her grip on his shoulders, her body shaking with desire. Oh how she craved him, despite the snake like face and ice cold feel of his body. Voldemort did not need Legilimency to know her moans were pure. She was not faking; she loved and desired him. 

She kissed him back, pulling him closer to her, not wanting this moment to end.

And then she felt him enter her, a hard throbbing member inside her, filling her for the first time in fifteen years. She thrust her body upward, as Voldemort pinned her down and kissed her hard, gripping her neck tightly, chocking her, intensifying her orgasm. It was pleasure and pain and everything in between. 

“Master!” she gasped, digging her nails into his back, panting hard.

She felt the hot, sweet release inside her…

And then he rolled off, his arm still around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“That old fool Dumbledore”, he said slowly “says I crave power above all else. That is true. He also said I will do anything to gain power. Anything at all. That is also true. But know this, Bella. I will never put you in harm’s way. No matter what power that brings me. You are mine, Bella”.


	4. Eternity

Bella stood under her Invisibility Cloak, outside Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley. For reasons undisclosed, Lord Voldemort had requested she get Helga Hufflepuff’s cup out of her vault and bring it to him. It was a peculiar request, especially since she knew the cup to be a horcrux. She had hidden it in her vault decades ago, and cast many of her own protective charms on it. Why did her Lord need it back?  
After a quick glance around and making sure nobody was looking in her direction, Bella threw off her cloak and entered the bank. She walked up to the goblin she recognized as Griphook. 

“I wish to enter my vault. The Lestrange vault”, Bella said, handing over her wand and key.

Griphook examined them closely before saying, “very well, Mrs. Lestrange. Please follow me”. 

Bella frowned as she got into the high-speed cart. She always hated the damn thing, even as a child. Somehow, she felt even sicker this time around. _Blasted thing_ , she thought, thinking of what was growing inside her. She hated it. The nausea, the emotions, everything. But this what her Lord wanted…surely, this would please him? The cart came to a sudden halt outside her vault. Griphook opened it with the key, and handed it back to Bella.  
She stepped into the vault, walking past the massive piles of fat gold Galleons , and stopped when she saw the cup. She raised her wand and began lifting the protective enchantments on it. The process took nearly two hours and Griphook stood waiting patiently. Finally, Bella picked up the cup and took the high-speed journey back to the main entrance.  
  
“Here is the cup, my Lord”, Bella said as she Appararated back at Malfoy Manor, and handed the cup to Lord Voldemort.  
“Excellent work, my Bella”, said Voldemort. He pinned Bella to the wall of Lucius’s study and kissed her hard on the lips. Then he walked over to the desk, placed the cup in the drawer, and sealed it shut with his wand. He turned to Bellatrix.  
  
“I must depart now. I do not know how long my journey will take. A month. Perhaps longer. You are to stay at the manor. Do not leave. Anything you need will be provided by a house elf. All you must do is say word. I will put up additional protective wards. Your safety is of utmost importance, my queen”.  
  
He stood outside the manor for nearly an hour, putting up wards for Bella’s protection. Draco was expecting his OWL results soon, so Voldemort made sure the post owls would be able to get by. But he had to keep Bella safe. No harm could come to her… For a month, there was no sign of the Dark Lord. Bella stayed in the manor as  
she was been instructed. Draco’s OWL results came in. Straight O’s in everything. He was shopping with Narcissa for school supplies and robes when the familiar, ice cold voice called Bella into the study.  
She darted in and saw her master sitting behind a desk. In front of him, was a ring, a locket, and a diadem. Bella could make out “Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure” written across it. She also noticed the Hufflepuff cup.  
  
  
“My other horcruxes, Bella” said Voldemort. “It has come to my attention that horcruxes can be destroyed. Rest assured, no harm will come to yours. However, the Potter brat destroyed my diary with a basilisk’s venom. That means that old fool Dumbledore will attempt to find these and destroy them. This locket was difficult to come by…the idiot Regulus stole it and attempted to destroy it. He failed. It took some…persuasion on my part get his elf to hand it over.  
So my plan, Bella, is to reabsorb these pieces of my soul. Except one. I will transfer one to you. For all eternity, I will be tethered to life through you, and you through the horcrux you created”

  
  


“My Lord,” Bella said. “How-how can you be sure mine won’t be destroyed?”

  
  


“Dumbledore knows how to destroy them. He will be dead soon. And nobody has knowledge of your horcrux. Basilisk venom can also do it. But none can get into the Chamber of Secrets unless they speak Parseltongue. Potter can, but he will be dead, too. Hatching a basilisk required tremendous effort. These fools cannot do it. You have my word your horcrux will never be harmed, my queen”

  
  


Bella nodded. 

  
  


Voldemort picked up the cup and stood in front of Bella. He tapped it with his wand and said, _“Recedere”_

  


He then pressed the wand tip to Bella’s heart and said _“Sorbere”_

  


Bella felt as in someone had shoved her into a pool of ice-cold water. The coldness was filling her up; it was inside her lungs, inside her heart, chilling her to the bone. And then a sudden fire erupted inside her. Heating her up, connecting with the torn portion of her soul. She was carrying a piece of her love’s soul, she was his vessel, and the piece of his soul seemed to warm her from the inside, wiping all the pain and worries from her body. It was pure bliss.  
And then she heard it. A low, faint hiss. 

  
  


_.:Master, what is this?:._

  
  


She looked down and saw Voldemort’s snake Nagini, circling around them. 

  
  


“You can understand her, Bella, I trust?”, Voldemort asked. Bella blinked. English. He spoke English and she understood him and she understood the snake, too. 

  
  


Voldemort pressed his lips against hers. “Yes, Bella. Absorbing a piece of my soul seems to have given you the ability to speak Parseltongue. You will be able to write and read Parselscript, too.”

  
  


And to her great surprise, Bella picked up a quill and wrote in a strange script, it was squiggly lines and dots, and yet she understood every word.

  
  


_I am Lord Voldemort’s Most Faithful Servant_ , she wrote.

  
  


.:Very good, Bella:. Voldemort said in a low, faint hiss. She felt his lips graze her neck and leaned back into him. His body was chilling cold but Bella felt strange warmth. She was his, she knew. She was his…mind, body, and soul., she was his. For eternity.

  



	5. Not Worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge plot twist in this one :)

Voldemort studied his face in the mirror and ran a thin, spider like finger down his cheek and the curve of his jaw. Reabsorbing the pieces of his soul has altered his appearance. He no longer had the flat, snake-like face. He looked like his father, Tom Riddle Sr. His eyes changed back to dark brown, and his hair was auburn again. He had a nose and full lips. He was recognizable as the handsome Tom who had attended Hogwarts. The Tom who charmed Hapzibah Smith. He had his old, pre-horcrux body back. 

The Dark Lord stepped out of the lavish bathroom and into the study and examined the leeches, bicorn horn, knotgrass, and boomslag skin. He had requested the potions master, Severus Snape, to bring him the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion, as well as a copy of _Moste Potente Potions_. He was not foolish enough to brew such a complex potion from memory. Snape, of course, had been murdered after he brought the desired items to the Riddle Manor where him and Bella now resided. Bella never trusted Snape. She suspected he was secretly loyal to that Mudblood lover, Dumbledore. So Voldemort killed him. He could not risk Snape telling anyone of the items Voldemort requested. He transported the body to Hogsmeade and left it outside the Three Broomsticks. The protective wards around Hogwarts prevented him from leaving the body right in the middle of the Great Hall. The following morning’s Daily Prophet blamed Snape’s murder on the escaped Death Eaters, claiming they wanted to avenge Snape for leaving the Dark Lord. _Well, they aren’t wrong _, Voldemort mused.__

_No. No Fucking way. No!_ Bellatrix thought. This will never work. This is foolish. But she knew Narcissa would be scraping what’s left of her off the wall if she ever divulged those thoughts to Voldemort. 

Maybe it was _that_ making her emotional. As it progressed, she hated it more and more. At one point, she found herself in the medicine section of the Malfoy Manor library. After about a half hour of searching, she found what she was looking for. Pregnancy termination. There were three separate incantations, depending on how far along it was. The last two strongly suggested seeking the help of a trained mediwitch. Frowning, she put the book back. Her Lord would not be pleased. She had promised him an heir…

But this…...this was preposterous. Absurd. It would never work... 

She stood silently in the doorway, watching her master prod the leeches at the bottom of a cauldron with his wand. 

The plan, Voldemort explained, was very simple. Lucius Malfoy would be freed from Azkaban in exchange for very valuable information. Voldemort and Bellatrix would sneak into the Ministry of Magic shortly after 2 pm on February 19th, 1997. They would attempt to kidnap the minister and his senior undersecretary, lock them in their dungeons, and pose as them with the help of the Polyjuice Potion. They would bring down the ministry from the inside and usurp the magical world for theselves. Oh it would be easy from that point on. Murder anyone who stands in their way and launch a fake investigation into the disappearing. By the time everyone realized what was going on, it would be too late. That will be Lucius’s story.

Only it would not be Voldemort and Bella entering the ministry. It would be Peter Pettigrew and Alecto Carrow, Polyjuiced as Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. They would allow themselves to be murdered by Aurors. Anyone who died under the influence of the Polyjuice potion would be stuck bearing that appearance forever. They would trick the wizarding world into thinking they’re dead. They would lure them into a false sense of security….and then strike at the right moment. 

Lord Voldemort walked around the Riddle Manor with a hard look on his newly handsome face. To think, he could have grown up here instead of that dirty fucking orphanage...but he did not, becaue that Muggle fool he was named after abandoned his witch mother when she told him what she was. He could have been raised knowing his bloodline. He could have gone to Diagon Alley with his mother to buy his schoolbooks. He could have had a home…but he did not. All because of that Muggle filth. He sat in the lavish armchair and thought back to the day he killed his Muggle family. 

_Tom Riddle gently tapped the lock with his wand and the door flew open. He stepped inside the entrance hall and followed the lit passageway into the drawing room. Three people were sitting in it. An elderly woman was reading a newspaper on the couch, and two men, young and old, were drinking scotch and smoking pipes at a table across from her. The younger one was his father, Tom Riddle senior. When young Tom entered the room, he jumped up._

_“YOU!” he screamed._ __

_“Me”, Tom said quietly._

_“How did you get in here, you freak?””, screamed the older Riddle as his parents looked on in shock. “Y-you’re her son, aren’t you? That freak Merope! You’re hers”_

_“Yes, I’m hers. The last descendant of Salazr Slytherin himself. You filthy Muggle were unworthy of her. Avada Kedavra!” Tom Riddle Sr.. fell to the floor and with two more waves of the wand, so did his parents._


	6. Bait and Switch

Bellatrix bit her tongue and looked at the Pensieve standing on the desk. After several complicated modifications, it showed not memories, but events happening in real time. Everything was going as Voldemort had planned. Lucius Malfoy has been released from Azkaban and was safely back at Malfoy Manor. The holiday break was over for Draco and he was back at Hogwarts.

Bella and Voldemort were watching in the Pensieve as Alecto Carrow was standing under an Invisibility Cloak outside the Ministry. Peter Pettigew, in his rat form, was inside her pocket. She was clutching two flagons of the Polyjuice Potion, enough for 12 hours. She also had one of Bella’s hairs and a clip of Voldemort’s nail. He was careful to clip the nail before reabsorbing his soul so Pettigrew would turn into his old form. No one knew of his new appearance except Bella. 

The door to the ministry swung open and witches and wizards arrived for work at an entrance invisible to Muggle eyes. Alecto carefully slipped inside.

_They were in!_ Bella couldn’t believe how well the plan was working. Could they…could they really pull it off? Voldemort had spent the months leading up to this plan training the Carrow sister and Wormtail to act like himself and Bella and get them up to par on magical ability. Voldemort was the greatest and most powerful wizard the world has ever seen, and Bellatrix Lestrange was his best lieutenant. She had learnt the Dark Arts from Voldemort himself and there no reason to doubt she was just as skilled. 

It was still shortly after 9am, sufficient time until the supposed arrival of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix but the Aurors seemed to be ready for them. They stood guard outside the Minister’s office and at all the entrances. Nobody knew how Voldemort was to be getting in. Apparation? Floo? Visitor’s entrance? Alecto and Wormtail were still under the Invisibility Cloak, outside the dining chamber, where the succulent smells of breakfast were wafting out into the hall. She felt nauseous. She was about to die…but she would die serving her master. Oh how pleased he would be…He will be able to take over the magical world because of her sacrifice. She would be honored! When the time was right, Voldemort would tell his followers that it was through the efforts of herself and Peter Pettigrew that Voldemort was able to bring down the Ministry and seize control. She had given her life for this cause and Voldeort would honor her, even in death

“You see, Bella?”, Voldemort said as he took a sip of firewhiskey. Damn, it felt good to be able to taste again. “Everything is going according to plan. They will die and everyone will think it’s us. They’ll think they’ve won. And that’s when we’ll come for them” 

“Y-yes, my Lord”, Bella whispered. Why did she still think something was going to go horribly wrong? Everything was going great so far. What did she have to worry about? Was it that again? Had she had her way, she would have terminated it months ago but her master made it clear that he was to be given an heir. She did not want to even think of her punishment for such insubordination. With a sigh turned her attention to the Pensieve. 

Alecto stepped into a lavatory, Pettigrew still in his Animagus rat form in her pocket. Once inside the stall, she threw off the Cloak and Pettigrew transformed. They each dropped the final ingredients into the Polyjuice Potion and drank. 

Bellatrix watched as their skin began to bubble and change. They both grew taller and thinner and Pettigrew’s hair disappeared into his skull, while Alecto’s darkened and grew. Once the transformations were complete, they threw the cloak back over themselves and rode the elevator to the 9th floor. While on the elevator, they took off the cloak. This was it…it was time.

“Bella. Tom”, said the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore as they stepped out of the elevator. “We received a little tip off about your plan and I’m afraid this where the adventure ends” 

“You got that right, old man!”, snarled Pettigrew/Voldemort and raised his wand at Dumbledore. “ _Avada Kedavra! _”__

__  
_ _

Before Dumbledore’s body even hit the floor, a dozen wands were pointed at Bella/Alecto and Pettigrew/Voldemort 

“ _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ ”

**_TRAGEDY AND VICTORY_** , read the headline of the next morning’s Daily Prophet. 

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump, died at the hands of Lord Voldemort yesterday afternoon. Lord Voldemort and his follower, Bellatrix Lestrange were killed by Aurors in the ensuing struggle. The murderous pair arrived at the Ministry of Magic shortly after 2 pm on February 19th, just like as told by Lucius A. Malfoy to the Wizengamont prior to his release from Azkaban (it was because of this information that Mr. Malfoy was released). Upon their arrival, they were greeted by the full team of Aurors ready to strike them down. Regrettably, before our Aurors had the chance to act, Voldemort managed to murder the Hogwarts headmaster. In such, this is a time for mourning and celebration. The wizarding world has lost the greatest wizard of our time, but we are forever free from the most evil._

Voldemort put down the paper and smiled at Bellatrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason i did not use the major character death waning is because Dumbledore and Wormtial die in canon and this fic.


	7. 11 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so sorry its taken so long to update, just been really busy and had a lot to deal with. hope you enjoy! more coming soon!

The girl looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express, thick long black curls falling over her face. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy waved from the platform. She waved back and then leaned out of sight. The Hogwarts Express began to move and slowly disappeared from view. She sighed, thankful for some peace, when the door opened again. A boy, about 11 years old, stood in the doorway. Must be a first year, too, the girl thought. He was tall with a pale face, brown eyes, and for some reason, bright blue hair.

“Do you mind?”. He asked. Everywhere else is full. 

“Oh no, go ahead” the girl said.

“I’m Ted Lupin, by the way”. The boy said. 

The girl smiled. “Delphi Malfoy” 

“You’re Draco’s…”

“Sister. Post war child of Lucius and Narcissa’. The well rehearsed lie just rolled off her tongue. 

Her real name was Delphini Riddle. She was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort. Days after her birth, the Dark Lord handed her over to the Malfoys with instruction to raise her as their own and claim she was the post war baby. When she was eight, she learned of her true parentage and how she had to live with the Malfoys until she finished Hogwarts while her father took over the ministry and ensued victory for the Dark Order. Everyone believed them dead, killed in a ministry scrimmage eleven years ago. They used the time to carefully observe the current Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. They studied his habits, his family, his quirks and preferences. Bella’s spider Animagi form has made it all too easy to sneak into the Minister’s home and observe him nightly. He always drank a glass of elf made wine with dinner. He did not like oranges. He worked on a desk in his study on which he kept a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix. He wanted to be more involved with the Hogwarts curriculum. All seemingly irrelevant information that would be a goldmine to the Dark Lord.

“We will rule the magical world, Delphini,” her father had said. “And you, the augurey, will be at my side”. 

Delphi sighed and looked out the window against which rain was now pounding. It took her several moments to realize Ted was talking to her. 

“S-sorry, what?” 

“Anything off the trolley, dear?” asked a plump witch who was pushing a card loaded with sweets and ice cold pumpkin juice. Delphi fished some gold out of her pocket and paid for a stack of licorice wands, Chocolate Frogs, and Cauldron Cakes. Her and Ted ate their way through the sweets until Delphi pulled out a card from her frog. Her face became stony. Her expression cold and full of hatred. Harry Potter. The idiot who was responsible for her father’s downfall all those years ago. And yet he had not killed Potter after Dumbledore’s death. It was too suspicious, said Voldemort. All assumed him dead. An attack on the Potter boy would surely ruined everything. Delphi set the card on fire with a silent _Incendio!_

“How did you do that?” asked Ted, impressed. 

“Accident”, Delphi lied quickly. 

Before they knew it, they had arrived at Hogwarts and heard a grunt of “Firs’ years this way! All firs’ years, o’er here!” 

Delphi and Ted gasped at the sight of the owner of the voice. He was twice as tall as a normal man and at least three times as wide. He had shaggy, matted hair that blended into an equally shaggy and matted beard. 

“Rubeus Hagrid”, he boomed. “Keeper of games an’ grounds at Hogwarts. Teach Care of Magical Creatures, too. Won’ be takin’ dat until your third year, m’fraid”. 

The terrified looking first years followed the massive man to the edge of the lake where they climbed into boats. Once they reached the castle, the man, Hagrid, led them through massive oak front doors and told them to wait here, then vanished through another doorway. Less then ten minutes later, an old and stern looking witch in red robes appeared. Delphi’s immediate impression was she was not someone to cross. 

“I am Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of the school. In a few minutes, you will walk through these doors and join your classmates. But before that, you must be sorted into your house. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Any triumphs will win you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. Follow me”. 

They followed her into a massive hall with four long tables standing in the middle. Students were sitting at the tables, carefully watching he first years. The staff table ran along the top of the hall. The ceiling above was pitch black and storm tossed. Delphi remembered reading in Hogwarts, A History that the ceiling had been bewitched to look like the sky outside. Professor McGonagall began calling off names and boys and girls of varying degrees of fright walked up to a stool where she placed the ancient, tattered and torn Sorting Hat on their heads and it screamed out their house. 

“Lupin, Edward!” 

_“HUFFLEPUFF!”_

Delphini tutted in disappointment. She had grown to like Ted during their journey. _Still, at least he wasn’t in Gryffindor._

__

__

“Malfoy, Delphini!” 

_Hmm, said a small voice inside her head. Not really a Malfoy, are you? You have Black and Riddle blood, but wear the surname Malgoy? Very cunning, I see. Brilliant mind. Resourceful and loyal. Yes, it’s only fitting that you be in…_

_“SLYTHERIN!”_ the hat yelled the last word out loud for the whole hall to hear and Delphi, with a laugh, ran to join her housemates. Yes, this is going to be a wonderful seven years. 


	8. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg!! i completely forgot about this fic! i am so so sorry! i will update it more often now, im so sorry!

Meanwhile, back in London, Voldemort stood outside the main entrance to the Ministry of Magic. He knew Harry Potter would be coming out soon…and there was one last bit he had to take care of. His unintentional Horcrux…would spoil everything. He had to fix it…

At exactly 8pm, the door swung open and the Potter boy stepped out. He was quite alone…this was almost too easy. Voldemort performed a nonverbal Stunning Spell and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. 

  
“Hello, Harry”, he said, watching Harry’s blank expression. “You have something that belongs to me, and I’d like it back”  


He knelt besides Harry Potter’s limp form and pressed his wand tip to Harry’s heart. 

  
_“Recedere”  
_

He then pressed the wand tip to his own heart and whispered “ _Sorbere_ ”

It had worked. He felt his body drowning in cold and then burn hot. The final piece of his soul was back. Now, him and Bella could finally….at last! Begin the takeover. But first…. He looked down at Potter’s body. It would be so easy to kill him now, to end this…but he couldn’t. No. It would ruin everything. With a sigh, he pulled the Invisibility Cloak back on. With a look of utmost loathing, he pointed his want at Potter and muttered, “Obliviate”, followed by “Ennervate” and he Disapparated. 

  
  
“How’d I end up on the ground?”, Harry mumbled, standing up. He felt strange. Lighter, somehow…as if a weight he’s been carrying all his life as been lifted off his shoulders….  


Delphini woke up and looked at her goblin made watch. 6:30 AM…about a half hour before the rest of her dormitory would be waking up for breakfast. She rolled over and pulled out a copy of _The Animal Within_. It was a going to Hogwarts present from Bellatrix and Voldemort. It was the only book that gave instructions on becoming an Animagi. It was, of course, in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library. First, she had to get a Mandrake Leaf. Well that’s simple enough, the Mandrakes are in Greenhouse Three. The first years are only allowed in Greenhouse One, but surely Professor Sprout was still asleep? She dressed in silence and put on her school uniform. Her long dark hair covered the serpentine S on the front of her robes. Delphi stepped out of the Slytherin common room and into the deserted hall. She made it outside without bumping into anyone. The rest of the castle was still clearly asleep.

She slipped through the front doors onto the grounds and instantly wished she brought her cloak; it was an unusually chilly September morning. She stopped in front of Greenhouse Three and pulled out her wand. No protective enchantments! She pulled open the door and stopped In front of several potted Mandrakes. She carefully sliced off a leaf and placed it into her robe pocket. Pleased with herself, she returned to the castle to wait for her classmates to wake up. 

While Delphini was eating buttered toast with jam, Professor Merryfoot, Head of Slytherin House, was walking down the table , handing out course schedules. Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs right after breakfast. Excellent, Delphini thought. She’d be able to see if Teddy was worthy of her cause. 

Professor Mcgonagall was not at breakfast that morning. She was in the Headmaster’s office with the other teachers and the sorting hat, who had some startling news. “Delphini. She’s not a Malfoy. Her mother is definitely a Black…but her father is… Tom Riddle”, the hat said, 

  
Mcgonagall gasped. “Y-you don’t think… Voldemort…raped Narcissa? Delphini was born several months after his death…it would make sense…”  
  
“Imagine how traumatic it would be to the poor girl to know who her real father is,” said Professor Flitwick.  
  
“That poor child…we must keep her secret, even from her. She believes Lucius is her father..” whispered Professor Merryfoot.  
  
“And we’ll keep that was”, said Mcgonagall.  
  
“it’s for the best”, the hat agreed.  



	9. His True Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the last few days from Teddy's point of view. hope you enjoy! please comment to let me know what you think!

Teddy was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He watched numerous plants wrap themselves around the walls and ceiling, filling the room with warmth and comfort. His housemates were fast asleep, as it was nearly 1 AM. He was thinking, thinking hard. He was about to begin his magical education. He had grown up an orphan, an orphan of war. He had grown up hearing stories of the great Harry Potter, the one who had once and for all murdered the Dark Lord and saved the magical world.  
  
Or had he?  
  
His parents had died because Potter was too cowardly to face the Dark Lord. He could stand and fight, but instead he chose to hide. He allowed others to die for him rather than face Lord Voldemort himself. There was no greater dishonor…  
  
As a child, he was taught that Potter was a hero, which he was the Chosen One, the savior of the magical world…but that was a lie.  
  
He remembered that day only too well…he was eight years old and his grandparents had taken him to Diagon Alley for lunch and shopping. There, they ran into the Weasleys so of course, they stayed to chat. Bored, Teddy wondered off until he ran into a sign that said Knockturn Alley. Curious, he followed the sign.  
  
Daylight seemed to have vanished. He stepped into a dark alley with lanterns scattered about only in the doorways of shops (that looked like they were entirely devoted to the dark arts) in the windows, he could make out shrunken heads and human skeletons and skin and organs. Surprisingly, he did not feel afraid but rather…excited. He stopped in front of a bookstore and looked up at the sign that said Madam Velda’s Bookshop. Curious, he stepped in.  
Madam Velda turned out to be an elderly witch dressed in all black and with thick white hair down to her shoulders.  
  
“Hello, young man”, she  
greeted Teddy. “Anything I can help you find?”  
  
“Yes”, Teddy said boldly. “I need books about the second wizarding war. I want to know what really happened”.  
  
With a smile, Madam Velda led Teddy to the back of her shop, where she handed him an enormous volume entitled _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord: The True Story_.  
  
Teddy paid four Galleons and eight Sickles for the book and hid it carefully in his satchel. When he returned to Diagon Alley, his grandmother was still talking to Arthur and Molly Weasley. They did not seem to have noticed his absence.  
  
His book told him everything. About Potter surviving the Killing Curse as a baby, stripping the Dark Lord of his power. About the Triwizard Tournament, and the Dark Lord getting his body back. About the people the Dark Lord murdered in an attempt to get to Potter…and about Potter letting those people die rather than facing him. And…about Voldemort’s death at the Ministry eight years ago. He had tortured Nymphadora and Remus Lupin for information about Potter’s whereabouts. They had, of course, refused to talk, so he murdered them. His parents died…because of cowardice.  
  
And then he met Delphini. There was something odd about her. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. She was different…different from everyone else. She intrigued him. She, perhaps, saw the darkness inside him when no one else did. Could he trust her? Could he tell her his true feelings? Only time would tell…  
  
Teddy closed his eyes and remembered just a few hours ago, sitting under the sorting hat.  
_Difficult, the hat said. Very difficult. Unflinchingly loyal, but so cunning. Not the good boy everyone believes you to be. But such a hard worker, patient and dedicated. I know…HUFFLEPUFF!”_  
  
The hat shouted the last word for the whole Hall to hear. Perhaps that was for the best, Teddy decided. It would be a nice cover.  
  
At half past six, he gave up trying to sleep and slowly got up from his bed. He threw his Invisibly Cloak over himself and crept out of the dormitory and through the barrel entrance.  
  
He stopped when he saw Delphini making her way to the oak front doors. Curious, he followed her, careful not to make too much noise. He carefully followed her onto the grounds and into Greenhouse Three. What did she need the Mandrake lead for? He’d have to look it up in the restricted section of the library later. If she was getting that leaf when she presumed the rest of the castle asleep, it must be something not usually covered by the first year syllabus. Perhaps he could trust her, after all…  



	10. The Takeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i'm so sorry i haven't updated in a while but i just moved to a new state and someone stole my laptop. i just got a new one and will try to update every week or two!

It was shortly after midnight and Kingsley Shacklebolt was still in his office at the Ministry, poring over paperwork. A letter from the Muggle minister, suggesting a stronger bond between wizards and Muggles. Perhaps introducing some harmless items from the magical world, such as butterbeer and chocolate frogs? The children would love them!

Kingsley had just reached for his quill to pen a reply when it happened. A cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere. A wand raised. And Kingsley fell to the floor. The figure grabbed his arm and Disapparated.

“Very good, Bella!”, Voldemort smiled as Bella entered the room with Kingsley in tow. A large vat of Polyjuice Potion stood on the table. Voldemort walked up to Kingsley and plucked a hair off his head.

Bella took him down to the dungeons of Riddle Manor. There, she lifted the stunning spell and took a few steps back. Kingsley felt a chilling cold, everything around him turned to ice. Horrible memories flooded into his head, memories he long since forgotten. He reached for his wand but it wasn’t there… the dementor approached him…he fell to his knees, drowning in cold…the dementor lowered its hood, gripped his neck with a scaly and rotten hand. He watched helplessly as it lowered its mouth, full of sharp teeth and clamped its jaw to his…

Bella stood shaking, not daring to take her eyes off the scene in front of her. The Dementor’s Kiss was unbearable to witness. Bella, too, felt as if her soul was being sucked out of her body. This was too much…she closed her eyes and tried to block it all out. But the cold, oh the cold…the freezing cold...oh no…no... _ohh._

When she opened her eyes again, she was back in her and Voldemort’s bedroom with a large goblet of firewhiskey on the nightstand. She was wearing her black dressing gown and a scarf.

  
“Drink”, Voldemort instructed, pointing at the firewhiskey. “It had to be done, Bella, you know this. The Polyjuice Potion cannot assume the shape of the dead. We cannot risk him escaping with wandless magic and exposing us. You know this, Bella”  


“Y-yes, master”, she replied shakily and took a large swig of firewhiskey. It calmed her shakes immediately. 

Early the next morning, Voldemort arrived at the Ministry, Polyjuiced at Kingsley Shacklebolt. Much to his displeasure, the first person he bumped into was the Muggle-lover, Arthur Weasley. 

“There you are, Kingsley! Working late again? Molly sent a food package to your house but you weren’t there. Is everything alright?”

_Does this man ever shut the fuck up?_ , Voldemort thought,

“Fine, Arthur, fine. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have much work to do”.

  
Up in the minister’s office, he threw a filthy look at the papers on the desk. Wizard candy for Muggle children? Was this really what the minister was concerning himself with? The Triwizard Tournament had to get reinstated. That was damn near impossible after Diggory’s death, but since Voldemort was to blame for that, what’s to stop it now? He laughed to himself.  


Voldemort sat in the chintz armchair and rested his chin on his hands. Where to begin?

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Delphi and Teddy were laying under a large oak tree on the castle grounds. Classes were over for the day and they still had another 20 minutes until dinner, so they used this time to catch up on their first week. Both were extraordinarily talented for their age, their teaches soon noticed. Delphi took great care to sit in the back so none of her professors would notice the mandrake leaf she stuck to the roof of her mouth with a Temporary Sticking Charm. Having it made eating and talking much harder than necessary but at least its only for a month.

“What’s that?”, Teddy asked, pointing at her mouth,

Delphi cast a look around to make sure they weren’t being overheard before answering. 

“Mandrake leaf. It’s the first step to being an Animagus. Want to do it? Or can you change into animals, too?” 

“No”, Teddy said. “Metamorphmagus can’t change into full animals. I can give myself a pig snout or a duck bill. Or a lion's mane. Things like that. But that’s it” 

“Perfect! We’ll start tomorrow! Let’s eat, I’m starving!"

They headed for the castle together. 


	11. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, this chapter contains underage sex and dubious consent!

_It was the last Hogsmeade visit before the Christmas holidays. Bella was in her third year and having been to Hogsmeade only once before on Halloween, Bella was eager to take in all the wizarding village had to offer. She was eating her bag of Honeydukes sweets and chatting to her friends and housemates, Diane Shafiq, Alyssa Greengrass, Liberte Bulstrode, and Morgana Fawley._

 

_"Let's head to Tomes and Scrolls to look up some Transfiguration spells McGonagall won't teach us. I bet there's a way we can become Animagi!", said Diane._

 

_The girls started making their way toward the shop when a dark, cloaked figure stepped out of an alleyway. Bella felt a chill down her back._

_"Bella", the hooded stranger said. "I need you to come with me. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He glanced toward the other girls "Bella will be back in time for dinner, nothing to worry about"._

_Bella nodded meekly. The figure grabbed her arm and Disapparated._

_When Bella opened her eyes, she found herself in a lavish bedroom, not unlike the one she had at the House of Black. An enormous bed with green sheets and blankets stood in the middle of the room. Next to it was an iron bedside table. She recognized the goblin-made insignia. The drapes in the room were a deep blue velvet that Bella vaguely remembered as the same ones her mother had in her bedroom. But she wasn't home. Where was she? And most importantly, why didn't she feel afraid?_

_"Welcome to Riddle Manor, Bella", said the (now uncloaked) figure. Bella recognized Tom Riddle at once. Tall and pale, so pale that he was almost see through, yet as handsome as ever. He was wearing silk robes of bright emerald green, black trousers and black dragonhide boots._

_"You can take that coat off, Bella"_

_It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order._

_Shakily, Bella unzipped her heavy winter coat, and threw it on the chair that suddenly appeared at her side. Voldemort looked her up and down. So young, so beautiful, so delicious. So untouched by other men..._

_Bella was wearing a green cashmere sweater with a small serpent emblem on the right side. Her grey trousers hugged her curves to perfectly, Voldemort thought. She was going to make some Pureblood wizard so happy someday. None would deserve her, but alas, it was tradition. At least he'd be able to make sure he'd have something that Bella's intended could not. Pure blood witches were expected, of course, to be virginal until marriage._

_Not Bella. He'd be her first._

_He put his hand under her slender chin._

_"You're beautiful, Bella"_

_"Th-thank you, Lord Riddle", she blushed, backing away._

_"Lord Voldemort", he corrected her. "I've seen your work, Bella. You are so talented. Will you show me what you've learned?"_

_Once again, it was not a question. It was an order._

_Bella spent the next two hours showing Tom-no, Voldemort, her magical skills. He soon noticed they were developed past any normal thirteen year old wizards. Bella was able to cast a perfect raven patronus, perform the Protean Charm to link objects, change the color of her hair, turn a whistle into a stopwatch, conjure a Fiendfyre that he taught her to control, and the Aguamenti charm. Voldemort was beyond impressed._

_"You will join my ranks once you've graduated..you will become my most faithful servant" ,he said._

_"Yes, my Lord", Bella replied._

_Voldemort gripped her slender shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. She did not pull back, but she did not kiss him back, either. Had she not kissed anyone before? He moved his hands down and cupped her small, perky breasts._

_Bella sat there, frozen, too scared to move. She was virginal, she had to be, until she married Rodolphus Lestrange upon graduation. But dare she say no to her Master?_

_She felt a prickling in her head and instantly pressed her palm to her forehead._

Impressive! _Voldemort thought. She could tell when he tried using Legilimency on her! During their next meeting, he'd be sure to teach her Legilimency and Occlumency. He had no doubt she'd master them in only a few weeks' training.  
_

_He stood and and faced Bella and began to disrobe. Bella blushed but did not look away. Tom Ri-Voldemort had a toned and chiseled body and muscular arms. With a wave of his wand, Bella's sweater joined her coat in the chair. Voldemort stood back to admire her slim and elegant figure. So young, so beautiful..and she was HIS, all HIS. What did it matter if she married that idiot Rodolphus Lestrange? She was his._

_He walked up to her and pulled her to her feet and hugged her. His naked body felt ice cold against her skin. She felt his hands slide up her back and unhook her bra. His cold hands slid over her breasts. caressing them softly. She let out a soft moan. He pushed Bella back on the bed and she noticed neither of them were wearing trousers. She buried her face in the pillow in embarrassment as his hand slid down her thigh and started to rub her through her silk underwear. She felt herself getting wet and bit down her lower lip. Voldemort leaned in and kissed her lips and then down to her neck. She felt his mouth around each nipple and then kissing down her stomach. She felt his fingers inside her and she moaned again, unable to control herself. Yet she was so fucking embarrassed tears rolled down her face._

_"No need to cry, darling", Voldemort coaxed. "You're doing wonderful"._

_When her tears dried, Voldemort pushed her thighs apart and got on top of her._

Oh no no no!! _Bella thought._ She wasn't ready, no!

_But her mouth didn't work._

_"Relax, Bella", said a voice from somewhere above her. "This won't hurt a bit"_

 

_Back at present day Riddle Manor, adult Bellatrix came out of her reverie, her hand between her thighs.  
_

 

 

 


	12. Wandlore

When Delphi and Teddy woke up the next morning, it was to find that the Muggle Studies class has been replaced by Wandlore. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has signed a new bill officially striking Muggle Studies from the Hogwarts curriculum. Hogwarts, he argued, was a school of magic. The students went there to learn about magic, not muggles. And the very first thing they purchased when they began their education was a wand. It was of utmost importance for the students to learn about their wands, to understand why they had been chosen by that wand in particular. Besides, there were no careers that required the study of Muggles. The ministry had mandatory courses for those wishing to work in Muggle Relations, taking the classes at school would be redundant. And with Lucius Malfoy being the head of the board of governors at Hogwarts, the bill passed instantly.

Voldemort made a mental note to appoint his followers to the Muggle Relations office, and begin their training to put the filthy creatures in their place. No more would the wizarding world live in fear of Muggles. The world belonged to the magic people, and they would reclaim it. Soon, they would reclaim it. And disassociating the young witches and wizards from Muggles by scrapping Muggle Studies was a great place to start.

"Dad's really making moves", said Delphini as she piled eggs and bacon onto her plate.

"Your dad?", asked a Slytherin third year. He had dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He appeared to be working on an Arithmancy chart.

"Yeah, Lucius Malfoy is the head of the school's board of governors", answered a fifth year prefect. Delphi smiled and nodded.

Professor McGonagall was lecturing about the changes in schedule. Third years currently enrolled in Muggle Studies would proceed to Classroom 409 on the 4th floor for Wandlore classes. Fourth and fifth years were excused from their morning classes to attend an intensive seminar in the Great Hall to catch up on over a year's worth of learning. Anyone wishing to enroll in Wandlore was to see their head of house immediately after breakfast.

"Please keep in mind, this is an elective course available only to those in third year and above!", the headmistress shouted over the heads of the students crowding at the staff table.

With a satisfied smile, Delphi hurried after her fellow first years for Potions with the (to her displeasure) Gryffindors.

 

                                                                                       _____________________________________

 

 

There was a knock on the door to the Minister's of Magic office. Voldemort quickly drained his flagon of Polyjuice Potion and checked his reflection to make sure his appearance hasn't changed before calling out, "Enter!"

Hermione Granger-Weasley timidly walked into his office.

"Mrs Weasley", said Voldemort coolly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hermione was initially going to ask the minister how the house elf rights and wages bill was progressing but the announcement of the Wandlore class has driven the subject straight from her mind. Where was this class when she attended school? Why hadn't Fudge thought of that? As a Muggle-born, Wandlore was one of the most interesting subjects she could study! Ron was right, she already knew all about Muggles and the ministry-required course for those working in Muggle Relations was more than enough! She voiced her concerns to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Voldemort smiled.

"I have numerous books on the subject in my personal library. I'd be more than happy to loan them to you. Look for my owl this Saturday, Mrs. Weasley"

"Thank you, minister!", squealed Hermione, feeling like her schoolgirl self when she first opened _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1._

 

When she left, Voldemort pressed his finger to where he knew the Dark Mark was on his arm. He had a job for Bellatrix...

It was nearly 3 AM when Bellatrix transformed into her human from in Hermione and Ron's house. Hanging upside down on the ceiling as a spider had given her a huge headache. She tapped her temple with her wand and helped herself to a Cauldron Cake. Since Ron worked at the joke shop with his brothers, Fred and George, the house never lacked sweets or prank items. Her Lord had instructed Bella to put Hermione into a bewitched sleep. Why? Was the girl on to something? It's not uncommon for a wizard to fall into a magical sleep after being too heavy handed with potion ingredients or a misfired spell. She herself had ended up in the hospital wing twice during her Hogwarts tenure. This spell, however, was an invention of Voldemiort's. It can only be lifted by the caster. Until then, the subject would sleep forevermore...

Bellatrix proceeded to the master bedroom where both Hermione and Ron were fast asleep. Bella raised her and and pointed it at the girl. _"Sonmus",_ she breathed, and Disapparated,

                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since the Battle of Hogwarts does not take place in this fic, Fred Weasley alive :)  
> hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!


	13. The Heir of Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a flashback to Tom Riddle's sorting ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a flashback to Tom's sorting ceremony. please keep in mind that Tom is only 11 years old in this chapter. i also shifted the canon so Tom learns that his mother is the magical one right away. Tom will learn about his heritage on the Hogwarts Express.

_Tom looked down at his watery mashed potatoes and lumpy meatloaf. He sighed and poked his pitiful dinner with a fork. He smiled across the table at Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop. The two orphans quickly shoved their food into their mouths to avoid looking at Tom._

_"Tom", Mrs. Cole said. "Mr. Dumbledore from that school of yours phoned this morning. He requested that I give you a ride to King's Cross tomorrow"_

_'I can walk, Mrs Cole"m, Tom said. He already has his alarm set for 4AM so he could catch the 11AM Hogwarts Express._

_"No need, Tom. Please be up at 8 AM so I can drive you"._

_Her tone left no room for argument so Tom returned to his pitiful dinner._

_At 3AM, Tom Riddle awoke, showered, and changed into his best jeans and sweatshirt. He looked at his trunk that was packed with his robes, supplies. schoolbooks, as well as half a dozen books he had charmed the owner of Flourish and Blotts into giving to him. Giving up on sleep. he propped open his copy of Hogwarts A History and began to read. He had already memorized all the spellbooks he's need for his first year. At half to eight, he opened the oblong box that contained his phoenix feather want and shoved it into his jacket pocket._

_The journey to King's Cross was uneventful and Tom watched the streets pass by him out of the window of the old Ford Anglia. When they arrived at King's Cross, Tom collected his trunk and bade goodbye to Mrs Cole. He looked down at his ticket. Platform 9 3/4th._

 

Three quarters? _Tom thought, There was no such thing! He wished he asked that old fool Dumbledore how to get onto the platform. Was this a joke?_

_Help came almost at once._

_"Not to worry, Abraxas", said an aristocratic looking man with slicked back blonde hair and pointed chin. "Just run at that barrier between platforms nine and ten...yes, easy does it.."_

_Tom watched in awe as a boy of about eleven ran straight at the barrier between between the platforms and disappeared from view. His parents followed seconds later. Biting down on his lower lip, Tom ran straight at the barrier, expecting a crash...but it did not come. Instead, he found himself facing a platform he had never seen before. Parents and children were crowded before a bright red engine labeled as the "Hogwarts Express". He saw the aristocratic looking family he had seen on the other side of the platform._

_"Have a good term, Abraxas..be sure to send an owl once you've been sorted..and who may you be? Where are your parents?"   the blond said once he spotted Tom._

_"Tom Riddle, sir", Tom said. "My parents are at work"_

_"How did you get here? Portkey?"_

_"Yes, sir", Tom said, making a mental note to himself to look up what a Portkey was as soon as he got the chance._

_"Never heard that surname before", said the blond man with the pointed chin. "I am Brutus Malfoy. This is my wife, Persephone, and our son, Abraxas. This is his first year"_

_"Mine too, sir. I hope I'm in Slytherin", Tom said. It really did sound like the best house..._

_Tom ended up sharing a compartment with Abraxas Malfoy, Solaris Rowle, Alexandra Prewett, and David Burke.  
_

_"Are you muggle born?", asked the pretty blonde witch named Alexandra Prewett._

_"I don't know", Tom said, feeling angrier by the minute. The compartment window shattered and he repaired it with a lazy flick of his wand. The other children watched in awe._

_"His parents gave him a Portkey to get to the platform", said Abraxas. Tom really wished he had some alone time so he could look up what the fuck a Portkey was._

_'What's your full name, anyway?", asked a witch with jet black hair who had introduced herself as Solaris Rowle._

_"Tom Marvolo Riddle", Tom muttered, staring out the window against which rain was now falling._

_"Marvolo?!", gasped Abraxas in shock._

_"Yes",  Tom said. "They told me at the...the orphanage that Marvolo  was my mum's pops. I never knew either of them, my mom died giving birth to me"_

_"I don't know who your father is," said the sandy haired boy named David Burke, "But your mother is Merope Gaunt. She's related to Salazar Slytherin himself. He's one of the four founders of Hogwarts"_

_Anger such as he never felt before filled Tom. So his ancestry goes back to thousands of years of magic. He should have grown up in the magical world, not that fucking orphanage. He should have grown up studying magic, not just learning of its existence. He was going to make that Muggle fool pay. He was going to bathe in his blood, feel it wash over him, taste it in his mouth, he was going to torture the man to death and listen to the music of his agony,.._

_The train coming to a halt jogged Tom out of his reverie._

_"First years to me! First years over here!", called a voice. Tom recognized it. It was that old goat, Dumbledore. He led them to a fleet of boats. They were quiet small, only four students to a boat. Tom's jaw dropped in shock as they sailed up to a magnificent caste. He had never seen anything quiet like it. It was..enormous. He followed Abraxas and Alexandra off the boat. A red headed boy he did not see on the train followed. Once they were inside, Dumbledore stopped them in front of huge oak doors._

_"Welcome to Hogwarts!",. he boomed. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, deputy headmaster and Transfiguration professor. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before that, you will be sorted into your House. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin"  (his gaze fell on Tom when he named the last house)_

_"While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will win you points, any rule breaking, and you will lose points At the end the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. Follow me"_

_Tom and the rest of the first years followed Dumbledore through the oak doors and into an enormous hall large enough to fit all of Wool's Orphanage. Four long tables stood in the middle of the hall with the staff table at the head. Between the table stood an old and tattered hat upon a three legged stool. The hat suddenly burst into song. When the song ended, the entire hall clapped and cheered. Once the applause died down, Dumbledore spoke again._

_'When I call your name, you will come forth and sit on the stool. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your House"  
_

_Tom watched as Abbott, Roger became a Ravenclaw, followed by Acey, Megan being sorted into Hufflepuff. On and on it went until..._

_"Riddle, Tom!"_

_Tom walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat dropped down to cover his eyes._

Can this be? _, said a small voice inside his head._ After centuries, the heir of Slytherin has come to Hogwarts? So cunning and ambitious..yes, of course....

 

_SLYTHERIN!  the hat shouted the last word for the whole Hall to hear. Grinning widely, Tom ran up to join his house._

_At long last, Zuxby, Donna became a  Gryffindor and Dumbledore carried the hat and stool out of the hall. Upon his return, an elderly man with long white hair and beard stood up._

_"Welcome," he said, "To Hogwarts. I am Armando Dippet, the headmaster. And I have but two words for you. Tuck in!"_

 

_Food suddenly appeared on the tables. Tom stared in disbelief. He had never seen so many delicious things before him at once...steak and fried chicken, scalloped potatoes and roast turkey, steamed vegetables and corn on the cob..._

_Suddenly ravenous and all dignity forgotten, Tom piled everything he could reach onto his plate and began to eat. It was absolutely delicious. And after he had several helpings of treacle tart and chocolate gateau, rounded off with some spotted dick, all he wanted to do was sleep. The headmaster got up to speak again and reminded everyone of the school rules. Tom wasn't listening, he just wanted sleep so he could begin his education tomorrow._

_A boy and a girl, both in their late teens, led the Slytherin students to the dungeons. They stopped in front of a bare stone wall. The girl said loudly, "EN GARDE!"_

_The stone wall slid open to reveal an enormous chamber. It had a low ceiling and looked like an underwater shipwreck. Tom noticed the room extended partway underwater. It was decorated with slick black leather furniture, green lanterns, numerous tables complete with high backed chairs and reading lamps, couches, armchairs, and portraits of witches and wizards on exciting adventures. The head boy and girl reminded everyone that the password to the common room changed every fortnight and would be posted on the notice board._

_Exhausted, Tom made his way to the first years boys dormitory. He found his belongings had already been brought up. He quickly showered and got into his four poster bed.  
_

_"I will become the greatest sorcerer in the world", he said out loud._

 

_And so he had. And so he had._

 

 


End file.
